


Unbind Me ~ FrostIron

by Batsutousai



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Control Issues, Glass Walls, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has need for a bit of control in his life, which Loki is unusually willing to provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbind Me ~ FrostIron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Runic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/gifts).



> Originally posted [on tumblr](http://batsutousai.tumblr.com/post/39450864826/unbind-me-frostiron-of-course) as a response to a prompt given by [aonorunic](http://aonorunic.tumblr.com/). The prompt was **Unbind me, frostiron of course. ^_^**
> 
> ((I may regret this later, but how about some FrostIron smut...  
> Also, this is a bit long for a drabble. Whoops?))

Loki always insisted on being in control in bed. Even on the rare occasion when Tony got to put it in – which had only happened twice, once when Loki was in his female form – he was calling all the shots. Given his greater physical strength and the magic which he could use for all sorts of devious purposes, Tony wasn't about to argue the need for control. He understood it, had felt it himself often enough. Being an Avenger helped, taking down villains left and right, proving to everyone that Iron Man wasn't someone to fuck with. But, sometimes, he'd come out of a meeting with Fury or Steve and he'd need to control something. On those days, he would avoid his lover, have JARVIS give his excuses, and they never talked about it.

It was just such a day, Tony blasting away from the helicarrier and ordering JARVIS to block any calls from SHIELD or Steve, because they'd _both_ pissed him off this time, working in tandem to break through his security and steal some files Fury swore SHIELD was due access to – Captain Perfect agreed – and Tony really just wanted to blow the entire floating base to hell.

He knew better, though, so he just flew the fuck out of dodge, aiming for his tower because it was quieter and more private, everyone staying at the manor when they were in town. Even he usually stayed in the manor, unless he needed his alone time. "JARVIS," he said as he put some clouds between himself and the helicarrier, "let Loki know I won't be in tonight, won't you?"

_'Certainly, Sir.'_

"Also, feel free to 'accidentally' lock a couple bedroom doors when certain persons return to the manor." Eventually, Clint and Natasha would learn not to piss of the man who's house they lived in; you'd think Steve would have figured that one out already.

_'With **pleasure** , Sir.'_

Tony really loved his AI.

He landed at Stark Tower without any trouble and moved easily through the deconstruction of his suit, then made for the bar and some alcohol. Something about getting drunk off his ass made him feel more in control of his life. Or, at the very least, care less about the lack of control he had.

 _'Sir,'_ JARVIS interrupted as he pulled open his best bourbon, mechanical voice careful, _'you may wish to detour to your bedroom.'_

Tony frowned and put the alcohol back down, looking towards the 'room' where he slept. It wasn't really much of a room, given that it only had an accordion wall separating it from the living area, and two of the other three walls were made of glass. "What's going on, JARVIS?" he asked even as he started for the room. He trusted that he didn't need the suit, since JARVIS hadn't deployed one, but that didn't make him feel any more secure.

JARVIS didn't respond, which just made Tony nervous and a little paranoid. But, when he caught sight of the familiar figure on his bed, turned away from the entrance, he let his paranoia go. "Dammit, Loki," he said, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Can't whatever this is wait until tomorrow?" And, okay, so he was pleading a bit, but Loki always responded better to pleading than he did to orders.

Loki looked over then, and Tony's eyes went wide as he recognised the mask he wore over the lower half of his face. With one hand, chains rattling at his wrist, he beckoned Tony forward, eyes gleaming with promise.

As though in a trance, Tony moved forward, stopping at the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out. Loki's shirt – one of Tony's old button-ups that the god had pilfered from his closet when Tony told him he needed human clothing – was open, showing off his hairless chest, and his trousers were the leather ones he _knew_ turned Tony on.

Loki laid back on the bed, stretching his bound hands up, over his head, the long chain only just missing his nose. He looked like an offering, set out on the altar of Tony's bed. And, oh, Tony _wanted_. He wanted to take, to not have to answer to Loki's harsh orders of 'harder' and 'faster, you pathetic creature'. He wanted to not have to consider the possibility that Loki will leave him unable to come, magically bound to find release only from the god who shared his bed. (Not that it wasn't hot, that threat, but it wasn't what Tony wanted right that moment.)

Bound and silenced, Loki could give no orders, cast no spells. Tony could do as he pleased without fear of retribution. "Where's the key?" he managed even as he pulled off his shirt. Just because he wanted to know how easy it would be for Loki to free himself didn't mean he wasn't going to do as he pleased with his lover for as long as Loki would allow.

Loki nodded towards where he'd been looking when Tony had entered the room, and he saw the key taped to the glass wall. Far enough that Tony would have more than enough time to tackle the god to the ground before he could collect it.

Tony grinned, sharp and maybe a little crazed. "Good," he decided, climbing into the bed and straddling the god's waist. He wanted to kiss Loki, but the mask was in the way, so he went for the god's neck instead, biting down as hard as he could on the unmarked skin.

Loki let out a muffled sound behind the mask, chains rattling as his hands twitched and his hips bucked. Biting was his weakness – one of the few Tony had learned of over the last four months of their sleeping together – and he continued trailing bites along the god's collarbone and down his sternum, alternating between nips and proper bites, and enjoying every noise and movement Loki made in response.

As he moved his attention down Loki's sternum, Tony had to move his arse down the god's body, unable to fold himself enough to remain where he was. As he slid over Loki's hips, the god bucked up against him, hard cock pressing between Tony's arse cheeks and against his scrotum. He groaned at the sensation and left off the biting to pull the god's leather trousers off. As he made to toss them off the bed, he felt something heavy in one of the pockets, and he reached in to pull out a bottle of lube. He met Loki's lust-blown eyes as he tossed the trousers over his shoulder, pleased at the thoughtfulness, especially since he no longer kept lube in this bedroom. (It wasn't like they ever fucked in here; this was Tony's retreat, not their secret love nest.)

Tony popped open the lube and squirted a generous amount into one palm before tossing it to one side. He rolled his fingers in the handful, ordering, "On your hands and knees." He wasn't certain the god would obey, and the way Loki narrowed his eyes suggested he wouldn't, but then he was turning over and raising to his hands and knees, arse held just right for easy access.

Tony slid a finger along his crack to Loki's hole. He was surprised to find it already loosened enough that two fingers slipped in without trouble. The third one met some resistance, and he took a moment to stretch the god and brush his fingertips teasingly against his prostrate. When Loki pushed back, silently demanding more contact, Tony pulled his fingers out completely and slapped the god's arse.

Loki let out a sound that might have been surprise, might have been a whimper. It was hard to tell with the gag, so Tony leaned forward until he could see the god's face and spanked him again. The way Loki's eye's fluttered and the curling of his fingers told him the noise had been one of pleasure, and Tony smirked to himself as he straightened, pulling his trousers down just enough to free his cock, which he then slathered the rest of the lube on, groaning at the feel of his own hand. He took a moment to give himself a couple strokes, smirking when Loki looked back at him, green eyes narrowed.

He gave himself another long stroke, then knelt up and guided himself into his lover, both of them groaning as he pressed in.

After only a brief moment to let Loki adjust, Tony started a hard pace, digging his blunted fingernails into the god's hips until red welled up around the edges. Loki met his every thrust, making noises between his gag that could have been snarls or moans, and either one would have made Tony pleased.

Tony's orgasm hardly snuck up on him, but it still took him by surprise when he fell over the edge, pouring his seed into the god's arse like a claim. Then, feeling relaxed and so much less stressed than he'd ever felt less than an hour after storming out of a meeting with Fury, he leaned against Loki's bowed back, shirt fallen forward over his head, and quickly brought the god to completion with a hand on his cock.

They took a moment to fall to the bed in a heap of sweaty limbs, then Tony kicked off his trousers and got out of the bed to collect the key. Back on the bed, he unlocked Loki's handcuffs and set them on the floor next to the bed, leaving the gag for the god. (It was spelled so it could only be removed by the person who put it on, so Tony wouldn't have been able to remove it. Loki could have removed it while wearing the handcuffs, but he hadn't, and Tony actually really appreciated that.)

"Better, Stark?" Loki asked – no, _demanded_ , Tony recognised – as soon as he could, ignoring the saliva coating his lips and the skin that had been hidden under the mask.

Tony leaned forward and murmured, "Almost," then pressed his lips to Loki's, the kiss easy and nothing at all like the rough sex he'd just partaken in. When he'd pulled back enough to speak, he added, "Thanks."

Loki let out a snort and forced Tony into another kiss. Tony took it as a, 'You're welcome,' and grinned.


End file.
